kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angels
The Angels is the 3rd episode of Kids Incorporated. This episode sees Gloria attempting to join a clique of popular girls called "The Angels". Plot Summary The episode begins with the band (minus Gloria initially) at the garage (owned by Mickey's father; who Mickey later points out wants everyone out by 7:00) when Gloria shows up late...and wearing a halo and angel wings, and when pressed on it explains she's been invited to join a school clique called "The Angels", a group of popular girls (though neither Stacy or Kid are impressed on hearing this), and at the moment she's in the trial initiation phase (thus having to wear the wings and halo for two weeks). This development sparks an argument with Gloria and Renee before Mickey intervenes to start rehearsal ("Cover Me"). But before the rehearsal continues, Gabriella von Bron, the president of the Angels, shows up looking for "slave" Gloria; and she insists all initiates live up to the Angel image (which doesn't include rehearsing in garages). At the P*lace; the others are discussing their worries about Gloria when she (along with Gabriella and an unnamed flunky) arrive there, only now in addition to the wings and halo she now sports furry cat paws over her hands and feet and painted-on whiskers (Phase 2 of the initiation involves wearing that get-up to the P*lace); much to Kid's exasperation ("I think I'm going to throw up.") But then they have Gloria recite the Angel oath...kitty-cat style (Kid's response: "That's it! I'm gonna throw up!"); and as Gabriella and her flunky leave, Gloria gets defensive in explaining her willingness to humiliate herself; setting up "You Might Think". At the school library we see Gloria (sans kitty-level get-up; something that when they arrive Gabriella is quick to chastise her on), Kid (whose mother threatened to ground him for a month if he failed his math exam) and Stacy are studying when Gabriella and her flunky return, clearly upset over both not seeing Gloria in her uniform and Kid and Stacy's presence (leading to Stacy briefly threatening to have Gabriella "quibble with a fat lip"). Before that happens, Gloria tries to stand up for her young bandmates, only for Gabriella to call them "young barbarians". Clearly, Kid and Stacy get the hint and leave (though not before Stacy tries to get the last word by calling Gabriella "nerd breath"). However, upon their departure Gabriella makes an unexpected announcement, saying Gloria had been deemed worthy of full membership after a 4:00 meeting at the P*lace. The catch: She has to humiliate Kid and Stacy to secure the membership ("Drive"), leaving Gloria in full panic mode as Kid and Stacy arrive at the P*lace; followed by Gabriella and flunky with specific instructions (namely, spray the Kid with water; give Stacy a pie in the face and recite the Angel oath...all on stage). At this point, Gloria's had enough of getting pushed around, slamming the pie in Gabriella's face; spraying the second girl with the water and announcing she now wants nothing to do with the Angels before the band launches into "I'm So Excited"; with Gabriella and her pal's humiliation completed with the audience laughing as they exit the P*lace in disgust. Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria * Jerry Sharell - Mickey * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Special Appearance * Cori Wellins - Gabriella von Bron * Unknown - 2nd girl Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Aaron Hamilton * Mario Lopez * Andrea Paige Wilson * Shanice Wilson Songs * ""Cover Me" (Bruce Springsteen cover; lead vocals by Mickey) * "You Might Think" (The Cars cover; lead vocals by Mickey) * "Drive" (The Cars cover; lead vocals by Gloria) * "I'm So Excited" (The Pointer Sisters cover; lead vocals by Gloria, Renee & Stacy) Trivia * This marks one of very few episodes where the opening song is not performed on stage. * Kid didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 1 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Kid didn't sing